


When The Day Met The Night

by Annikka_Faye



Category: Panic! at the Disco, When The Day Met The Night - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I wrote this awhile ago, Jon Walker - Freeform, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Songfic, Spencer Smith - Freeform, When the Day Met the Night, pretty. odd.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annikka_Faye/pseuds/Annikka_Faye
Summary: The story of a boy and girl, and some swings.





	When The Day Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this about a year ago, and decided to post it, so enjoy!

**When The Day Met The Night**

**_When the sun found the moon, she was drinking tea in a garden, under the green umbrella trees in the middle of summer._ **

“What’re you reading?” He asked. She barely glanced at him, but merely held up her book, showing him the cover. “Romeo and Juliet. You like Shakespeare?” She nodded. “What a coincidence, so do I.” She looked up at him now, her silver eyes sparkling.

“Really?” She asked. He smiled, and stood.

“ _If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._ ”

“ _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do not touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss._ ” She recited, also standing. She was wearing a grey summer dress and matching sandals, he a white tank top and golden button-up T-shirt that blew unbuttoned in the wind. Her black hair flew behind her as she ran down the hill, dragging him with her.

They reached the playground at the bottom of the hill, and she hopped on a swing. He gave her a push, then began swinging on his own. They swung until sunset, laughing and quoting Shakespeare. When the sun began to set, she hopped off and he followed her to a nearby bench. They sat, her head on his shoulder, looking at the sunset. They watched the stars begin to peek out, and the moon make its way out. She looked up at him and whispered.

“Goodbye.” She jumped up and ran back to her house, leaving him to smile after her.  
But he didn’t see her again.

 

* * *

 

 

**_When the moon found the sun, he looked like he was barely hanging on. But her eyes saved his life, in the middle of summer._ **

He sat in his college dorm, looking at his book, clutching his golden hair. Tears were starting to spring in his eyes, and he tried to blink them away. He shouldn’t be here. It was July, he shouldn’t be in school. He should be out there, having picnics and swimming, but he wasn’t. He was stuck in summer school, trying to study for his quiz, but he couldn’t focus. As his eyes filled with more tears, his vision got blurry and he couldn’t read his textbook. He let out a cry of frustration and let the tears fall, soaking his pages. He wiped his tears away and slammed his book shut. Walking over to the window on the third story, he opened it, looking down at the sidewalk below. He closed his eyes as he started to lean out of the window, wondering what would happen if he did it. But as he opened his eyes, in the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of black. He looked back down at the sidewalk and saw her. He hadn’t seen her in four years, but he couldn’t forget. He had promised himself he would never forget her. But there she was. She looked up at him with those sparkling silver eyes, and he remembered that day when he was 16. The quoting of Shakespeare, swinging for hours, watching the stars. She tilted her head at him, and he knew she would wait. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could to her. When he reached the sidewalk, she was still there, waiting for him. She smiled and took his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

_**So he said, “Would it be alright if we just sat and talked for a little while. In exchange for your time, I give you this smile.”** _

She studied him closely, taking in the red eyes and tear streaks. She glanced up at the window she had spied him in, leaning out with his eyes closed. Ever since that day on the playground four years ago, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. The way his nice yellow eyes shined, how his golden hair was ruffled. Even when she went to college, her thoughts always seemed to come back to the boy who pushed her on the swings.

 

* * *

 

 

_**So she said, “That’s okay, as long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart, or leave me all alone in the summer.”** _

He smiled and nodded, and they took a walk to a nearby lake. They talked for hours, about life and college, about activities and friends. He talked about his situation at school- she told him how she moved away from her home. They couldn't seem to stop.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Well, he was just hanging around, and he fell in love. And he didn’t know how, but he couldn’t get out.** _

“Hey,” he asked. “The Fourth of July is tomorrow- would you like to come to the fireworks show with me?”

She smiled, and nodded eagerly. “Of course. Where is it?”

“You’ll see. Just meet me here, outside this window.”

She thought it was all very mysterious, and she loved it. So the next day, she showed up outside his window. He glanced out, and his face lit up when he saw her standing there, in her grey summer dress. He raced out, dressed in his tank top and golden button-up T-shirt that he never did button up. They started walking, and he slowly led her to the playground where they met, in the middle of summer.

 

* * *

 

 

_**When the moon fell in love with the sun.** _

They stared up at the setting sun, waiting on a picnic blanket for the fireworks to begin. He looked over at her, staring mesmerised by the moon, already visible in the sky. She really was lovely. The moon couldn’t even begin to compare with her beauty. He looked up and the red and orange sun. She glanced at him, looking so fondly at the sun. He really was golden. The sun couldn’t even begin to compare with his glow.

 

* * *

 

 

_**All was golden in the sky.** _

They slowly turned their heads to look at each other, not realising the other was doing the same. They stared at each other for a moment, then he glanced up as the first firework went off. She looked at him, and he looked at her. Then she brought his lips to hers, and he closed his eyes, burning the memory into his mind forever.

 

* * *

 

 

**_All was golden when the day met the night._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave kudos, and comments! I love it when you talk to me!
> 
> also come scream at me on Tumblr! https://until-tonight-do-us-part.tumblr.com/


End file.
